


i thought of us forever.

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Eventual Romance, F/M, Riverdale, archie andrews - Freeform, bughead - Freeform, do you want me to continue this, jughead jones - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five years ago, Jughead left Betty. Not on purpose though, he was forced to move to Toledo. Throughout the years of him being gone, they tried their best to "move on". Betty ended up in an unhealthy relationship with Archie, Jughead had some flings here and there. Now, Jughead comes back to Riverdale, what will happen with him and Betty?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	i thought of us forever.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i should continue please!  
!!THE SONG THAT HELPED ME WRITE THIS IS CALLED MEMORIES BY SHAWN MENDES PLEASE STREAM!!

Betty watches from her window as the white clouds collide with the gray ones, contrasting with the blue sky. Today- any day for her wasn't a good one, not after he left. She felt an unwelcoming embrace around her.

“Please don't do that again.” she whispered as if she was in distress.

“Oh babe, my bad.” She didn't show on her face how much she hated that nickname. He knew she loathed it, he wanted to use it to annoy her since they fought all the time. Betty brought herself to pry her eyes off the beautiful sky and onto... Archie, her husband.

“Is she asleep?” She asked, whispering, her voice echoed in the large house he had bought for her.

“She is, she should wake up any minute, you know how toddlers can be,” he replied with a slight edge to his voice, he felt impatient that she wasn’t asking about him.

Suddenly a little girl ran down the stairs. That familiar face of the girl’s reminded her how betty felt when she was seventeen.

  
  


** _Five years before…_ **

_ Betty was sitting on her full-sized bed, staring blankly into the wall. She felt sick for the past week. She figured it was just the flu so she had to unwillingly cancel the date she was supposed to have with Jughead. Betty told Jughead that she wasn't feeling well, he noticed her strange behavior for the past week but didn't want to question his girlfriend. So they rescheduled their usual date for another day. Betty laid down and drifted off to sleep. _

_ After resting all day in bed, she got woken up to a familiar knock on the window. Betty forced herself to get up and to her surprise, it was Jughead. She immediately opened the window, inviting him in. _

_ “Hey there Juliet” he smiled, handing her a bag that contained food from pops and flu medicine. “Since we couldn't have our usual date at pops, I've decided that I’d come and have our date here as well as take care of you.” _

_ “Juggie, I don't want you getting whatever I have if its contagious” She wanted him, but she didn't want him sick. _

_ “Even if I did get sick, I wouldn't mind as long as you feel better.” he looked into her eyes. _

_ “Jug..” she said, followed by her laying back down on the bed. “You don't need to take care of me, my love”  _

_ “I want to though betty” He smiled softly. Oh that smile, that smile is one of the reasons Betty fell in love with him. _

_ “Fine, but no kissing” she smiled. _

_ “Can we at least cuddle?” he added, smirking whilst grabbing her hand. _

_ “As much as I want to cuddle we can't.” she exhibited a somber look. _

_ “I just want to make you happy, I don't care if I get sick.” He sat next to her. “You hungry?” _

_ “I haven't eaten all day since my stomach was upset but now I'm really hungry,” betty said, she was feeling better than before. She was so happy and grateful for his love. _

_ “I haven't eaten either, I was too worried about you” he replied, opening the bag. it made that crackling noise, the smell of their delicious food filled the room. “Is your mom here?” he pulled the food out of the bag. _

_ “Nope, she is on a business trip for a few days” she sat up and started eating. _

_ “Alright.” He started eating as well. _

_ A few days after that, she found out the real reason why she was sick. She was expecting a child. Betty had a plan: she was going to meet jughead up at pops and tell him everything, simple right? Not really. She sent him a simple text. _

_ “hey juggie, can we meet at pops? I need to tell you something”  _

_ He replied. “Yeah, I need to tell you something too.” _

_ “meet today at 2 pm?” _

_ “Yeah.”  _

_ She noticed that he was sounding unusually formal with his grammar, but she didn't suspect anything. _

_ At around 1:45 pm she started to walk to pops. _

_ When she got there, Jughead was already sitting at a booth, drinking his black coffee, as usual, although the only thing missing there was his happiness, he looked worried or sad.  _

_ “Jug, hi” she smiled. _

_ “Oh hello betty” he gulped, avoiding eye contact with her.  _

_ “So what did you need to tell me?” she started to worry. _

_ “Look, Betty, I don't know how to say this but-” tears started forming in his eyes “I have to leave and move to Toledo for a while.” he looked down, internally panicking. He didn't want to leave her but he had no choice.  _

_ “Jug-” her eyes got watery but she knew what he had to do. _

_ “What did you need to tell me?”  _

_ “Oh- I uh forgot what it was.’ you could hear the crack in her voice. _

_ “I'm so sorry, I love you so much, sweetheart.” He looked deeply into her eyes. _

_ “I love you too” tears slowly streamed down her face. _

_ He got up, paid, then left. _

_ She broke down after that and walked back home. It was silent in her house, and the only sound was betty’s steady, muffled sobbing. Her mascara ran in long, grayish lines down her face. Her cheeks bright red, dampened by the tears. She was  _ _ broken _ _ . _

** _She snapped back into reality_ **

“Mommy! Daddy! Good Morning!!” Juliet exclaimed. You could see the offending expression on Betty’s face when she said ‘daddy’. 

“Good morning hun, what do you want for breakfast?” Betty asked.

“Waffles and fruit!” the little girl’s smile was bigger than ever.

“Coming right up!”

“Yay! Mommy is the best cook ever. Mommy, do you have work today? I don't want to go to daycare.” As she was speaking, Juliet jumped up and down, her curly brown hair bouncing, before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

“Yes, mommy has work today, and so does Arch” She replied, whilst heating up the Eggo waffles in the toaster oven. When the timer dinged, Betty opened the oven and carefully got them out, serving them to her daughter alongside some fruit. 

“Thanks, mommy!” She immediately started eating, she ate a lot considering she is Jughead’s daughter. After breakfast Betty got Juliet dressed, as well as herself and buckled Juliet into the car.

“Mommy, why don't I look like daddy?” Juliet asked, Betty once again, cringing at the term ‘daddy’.

“Sometimes that's how it works baby when he was a little kid, he didn't look like his daddy either.” Betty attempted to make up an excuse for the real reason.

“Oh, okay!”

She drove off, dropping Juliet off at ‘Riverdale Sunshine daycare’ before arriving to work.

—

Jughead was forced to move to Toledo, leaving his girlfriend, betty, in Riverdale. but that was five years ago. Now he is forced to move back to Riverdale, leaving his girlfriend from Toledo, Samantha (Sam or Sammy he called her) behind. He didn’t love Sammy, he frankly used her as a rebound to get over betty... His attempt at a rebound, unfortunately, didn’t work and he was nervous to see betty again if she still lives in Riverdale. Jughead was sitting at the white wyrm, sipping his drink his eyes move to sweet pea, who was approaching him.

“Dude, what are you doing back in Riverdale?” Pea asked curiously.

“I was forced to move back here.” Jughead took another sip of his water. “I have a quick question. Does betty still live here?”

Sweet Pea’s eyes widened. “Are you not over her or something?” he swallowed. “Yes she lives here, but ill let you find out the rest.”

Jughead shook his head and looked at the counter. “What else is there to know?”

“As I said, you're figuring that out. I don't want anyone hurt on my terms” Although Pea said it as a half-joke, Jughead suddenly got a mix of confusion and worry flowing through his veins.

Jughead immediately got up, without a word, and went to pops. He wanted to rekindle his memory of what was Riverdale. He sat in the booth he usually sat at with betty and waited for the waitress or waiter to take his order. He was contemplating his life, fiddling with the ring on his finger, that was previously his father’s but was passed down since he started to lead the serpents. After a long five minutes of waiting, a waitress showed up. He didn't move his eyes from his hands, but he did order a black coffee.

__

Betty was serving a man, not look ing up from her notepad, she took his order.

“I'll have a black coffee.” the man said. She recognized the voice but she figured it was just deja vu from the familiar seat he was sitting at: her and jugheads old usual seat. 

Whilst looking down, she said, “Will that be all sir?”

Jughead looked up, at the girl, as she spoke, he got a sorrowful sense of deja vu. He immediately knew who she was. Betty. “Uh actually, I gotta go, sorry ma'am”

Betty looked up from her notepad as Jughead scurried his stuff together nervously. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the worst day of her life... “Wait, jughead, is that you?” she said, wiping the tears before her mascara bled.

“I'm sorry I just-” he swallowed. “I cant- I-I” He stuttered on his words, seeing her after five years was what he wanted, but when it happened he realized he messed up, and should’ve stayed with her despite how he was forced to leave for the serpents.

She touched his shoulder, he looked at her in the eyes, her doing the same, and instantly calming down. “Jughead, it’s okay, I know we haven't spoken in a long time but we probably should.” He trusted her soothing voice, it brought him peace and comfort. He sat back down. She sat across from him. “So, how was toledo?” She avoided eye contact, she tried to deny her love for him… After everything with Archie and her, she couldn't love him, not when her and archie fight every night. It’d make things worse with her and her “husband”. She didn't notice it at the time, but her nails had been slicing through her tender palms, leaving blood flowing down the crescent moon scars. 

“Good, honestly, I don't know why I left you or riverdale, toledo was boring.” Did jughead jones just say that out loud? His eyes widened. Jughead didn't want to sound desperate for her at all. “But of course, as you know it wasn't by choice”

She nodded, “Nothing special happened here.” All of the sudden, to both betty and jughead’s surprise, Archie walks in with a little girl. Archie approached the table that Jughead and Betty were sitting at.

Archie glared at the aqua-eyed boy, and whispered to betty, “what's he doing here?”

Betty didn't respond, instead Juliet said, “daddy, can I have a mwilkshake now like you promised, pleasee”

Jughead felt some type of connection with the black haired little girl. He smiled at her and waved. Juliet waved back “Is this mommy’s old fwiend?” Her grammar was adorably bad.

“Yes sweetie, this is Jughead.” Betty smiled, although the smile was fake, just for a second she forgot she was married to archie. She felt the presence of Jughead and suddenly, the memories flew through her head of all the dates she went on with him. Her favorite date even.

** _Five years before…_ **

_ It was a few days before valentines day, Betty was preparing to ask Jughead out, they knew that the feelings were mutual but neither one ever made a move. She sat herself in front of her pink-framed mirror. “You got this Betty.” she whispered to herself. “He likes you back hopefully, right?” she was incredibly nervous. Little did she know Jughead saw it coming when Kevin and Veronica broke a promise to betty and told him. After rehearsing what she was going to say to Jughead, It was already time to leave her house for school. She grabbed her unusually empty school bag, and headed out the door. She avoided stopping at Kevin’s house this morning since she needed alone time to prepare asking Jughead on a date. _

_ After walking a mile from her house to the school, she saw Jughead, Kevin, and Veronica walking inside. Luckily they didn't see her so she waited a few minutes before walking in too. Unfortunately they were already in the student lounge and she had no choice but to sit and talk to them.  _

_ “Hey Betts” Jughead said with a smile, knowing what was coming. _

_ Betty tried not to blush, but she did. She loved that nickname, plus Jughead was the only one who called her it so it was extra special. _

_ Veronica nudged betty with a smirk. Betty looked at Veronica with her eyes widened, mouthing “not yet”.  _

_ Jughead noticed the exchange between them two as V giggled.  _

_ “Anything… wrong?” He looked at Betty and Veronica. Betty looked towards him, face red and eyes wide. _

_ “N-no, it's nothing Jug.” Betty said quickly. _

_ “Actually Jughead..” Veronica winked. _

_ “Betty has something to ask you” Betty curled up in embarrassment and confusion, she tried to spit out a sentence but instead she just made weird hand gestures.  _

_ “Yes” Jughead smiled. _

_ “Yes what?” She managed to get out. _

_ “Veronica and Kevin told me.” He replied with a smirk. _

_ Betty immediately looked at V and Kev, returning her eyes to Jughead. “Told you what..?” _

_ He blushed. “Elizabeth Cooper, will you be my valentine this year?” he stuttered a little bit. Since she was too nervous to say anything, he would. _

_ Her face was tomato-red at this point. Before Betty could open her mouth to say anything, Veronica replied, “Yes she will!” _

_ __ _

Jughead had one thought flowing through his mind,  _ if she had a kid with Archie, why does she have black, curly hair? _

“Hi, Jug-head.” Juliet waved

Jughead smiled in response, scanning the little girls face and once again recognizing it. His eyes moved down to betty’s hands, clamped together he saw a bit of a dark red liquid. Blood. As much as he wanted to stop her, he knew it wasn't his place. After noticing the blood, he also saw a big elegant gem, on her ring finger. He glanced at Archie’s hand to see if he had a ring too. As predicted, Archie had one too. Suddenly, Jughead felt a bolt of anger pass through his veins. He didn't know why he was angry, for god's sake, he is the one who left her in the first place. He couldn’t believe that she married his best friend. Even after their promise of never leaving each other after he left, but that promise slowly faded and eventually got forgotten after their relationship slowly vanished. The two never meant for their relationship to dwindle like it did. They never wanted to get with other people, but they did.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
